The Gift that Keeps on Giving
by kashiangel07
Summary: What more could you want for a birthday other than the one guy you've been dreaming about for a long time. One-shot that may become a two along with a rating's change if you want more


This was for inuchanshottie2 on deviantart, happy birthday! It just popped in my head when I was watching 'mythbusters' nasa episode. I just started typing like crazy.

* * *

**The Gift that Keeps on Giving**

It was Kagome's birthday and she was bouncing off everywhere, excited to have survived yet another year. She had just turned twenty-one and felt proud that she could finally go out and drink with her friends now. No, she wouldn't drink like they would but she was sure to have a few before the night ended.

Sango had come over just after she had breakfast. She was being treated to an all out spa treatment. Kagome told her that she didn't have to since she bought her a nice charm platinum silver charm bracelet but Sango just said,

"Kagome, you go all out of your way for everyone, you should just let us do the same for you. It's your birthday so enjoy it and be selfish for once."

Kagome was just too kind hearted and never asked for anything, always giving. Sango didn't mind splurging her cash on the girl she considered as a sister. She had enough saved to risk a few shopping sprees anyway.

Kagome sighed as she was led into the spa and almost fainted when she saw how elegant it was. She automatically knew that this was just too expensive.

"Sango, I really appreciate it but it looks too…"

"Kagome, if you truly appreciate it then you won't finish what you are about to say. I know it's expensive but it's my money and I spend it how I want. Just please enjoy it, you know there won't be too many chances for you to do this." Sango said as she pulled Kagome in further.

She was a bit nervous about it since she never been in a spa before but now she never wanted to leave. She stayed in the hot springs for so long that she was sure to become a prune. She felt like an empress when she was getting her hair, nails, and feet done along with getting a mud mask. She never really liked those until now. The massage was the best thing in the world and she felt like she would just mold into putty under the skillful hands of the cat demon. The only thing that could make her time at the spa better would be if he were really the certain demon that she had her eye on for a long time.

_'Oh well, that's what imaginations are for, hope I don't get carried away with it.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes and imagined that the clawed hands were the ones that she longed to have touch her in all kinds of places.

After the spa, they met up with Kikyo. It was her turn to treat the birthday girl and she planned to buy her some new outfits. Once again, Kagome protested since Kikyo had bought her a 500-dollar platinum silver diamond necklace and earring set and now was being dragged to the most high-class stores at the mall. Once again, she was being ignored by the two older women as they searched the clothes racks for suitable outfits for her to wear.

After spending more than she could ever dream on clothes, they went to the most popular sushi bar and grill in town. The one that is so popular that you would have to have a reservation at least two months ahead or so. Fortunately, for them, a friend of theirs owned it. Bankotsu always told them to come because they would always have a seat there and so they finally decided to come.

They sat right at the bar where they would watch him perform while cooking their food. It was so exciting how he could toss and catch knives without a sweat, he was always great with blades. He was very hazardous when he was young and was even the leader of a gang but he grew up and turned out alright.

They enjoyed a nice meal while chatting about what they were going to do after eating which was the party that Inuyasha set up at his club.

She had been there a few times before so she's not new to it but now that she was twenty-one, she could finally have the bar's famous tequila sunrise. All of her friends tell her how great that they taste and because she was so moral, she rejected their offer when they offered her a drink or even a sip. Now she wouldn't have to feel so guilty.

She was bought back home to change into one of her new outfits. Sango and Kikyo helped her choose an outfit and after throwing on something that they bought as well, the three girls set out to club, 'Crimson Moon.'

When they made it, there were plenty of cars out there, some Kagome automatically knew who some belonged to. She couldn't wait to see friends that she hasn't seen since high school.

Stepping up towards the door, they were spotted by Hiten and his brother Manten, the bouncers.

"Well if it isn't little Keggy, haven't seen you in a long time." Manten said as He reached out for a hug. He had a thing for Kagome when they were in middle school but was never able to tell her. He ended up with Yura after while and is now happily married with a child on the way.

"Hey Manten, hey Hiten." She said as she hugged Manten and waved to Hiten.

"Hey Kegs, you're looking sexy. Are you trying to snag a guy tonight?" Hiten said while looking her up and down. "You know, if you are, I'm still single."

Kagome blushed and turned away a little. "Uh…I'm…"

Hiten smiled and said, "I'm just kidding…kinda…Happy birthday Kagome. Sorry I didn't get you anything but I promise that the next time I see you, I'll have a little something for ya."

Kagome just smiled back and said, "No need to worry, I don't need anything. I got all I wanted and if there's something I don't have then I'll get it myself."

Both brothers shook their heads before Manten said, "Same old Kagome, I'm glad that you've never changed. Anyway, go on in and enjoy yourself."

The two thunder demons stepped aside and let the three in.

As they moved inside, they were met up with many friends from high school, college, and even from jobs. After talking to practically half of the population that occupied the club, they finally came across Inuyasha. He was standing at the D.J. booth where Shippo was working the turntables. The table where the gifts were set up on one side of him and the cake and party snacks were on the other side of him where the bar also was.

"Gome! 'Bout time your ass showed up. You chicks can never be on time for anything, got to be 'fashionably late' for shit." He said in mock anger, the amusement he had in his eyes gave him away.

Kagome hugged him and said, "It's not my fault, your crazy girlfriend and Sango couldn't decide what to make me wear."

Inuyasha stepped back, holding her hand, so that he could look at her and smiled his boyish smile. "Well I guess it's alright to be 'fashionably late' this time. You do look hot."

Kikyo elbowed him in his side and he laughed nervously as he let go of Kagome to grab Kikyo around her waist and pull her into him. "But I do have to say that Kikyo tops you."

Kagome smiled in understanding. Of course it wouldn't be right to say those things to her and not address those things to his lover. Kikyo did look lovely tonight. She was in a strapless blood red dress with a hemline that cut diagonally cut from her tight thigh to her left knee. It scrunched up in the middle and hugged her curves as if it was a second skin. She wore darker red six-inch open-toed stilettos and a ruby necklace and earring set. Her hair was left down with soft curls to it and a light coat of make-up painted on her face.

Kikyo smiled lovingly at him and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Three lovely ladies I see, it's going to be so hard for me to pick." They heard from behind them.

In the flashing lights, they could all make out the figure of a man with dark hair with a rat's tail ponytail sticking out from the nape of his neck and violet eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome said as she went to hug him. Her arms went around his neck and they stayed as they were for the moment up until she felt a hand kneading her ass.

Her eye twitched and with two voices yelling out "Pervert!" over the music along with twin slaps, the man was laid out flat on the floor.

Sango stayed glaring at him as he sat up while rubbing his cheek while muttering, "That…was so worth it."

Kagome sighed, the poor guy would never learn but she suppose in due time he will get over his horrible habit. He's already changed some since he met Sango back in high school but he still has a long way to go.

He stood up with a smile, even with the red prints on his face throbbing in pain and said, "Happy birthday Kags."

Kagome lost her anger for the moment and smiled back at him. "Thanks Roku."

"And hello to you my lovely Sango. You look quite enticing this evening but then again, you always do." He said as he grabbed her hand.

Sango could never stay mad at him for too long. He always had a way with words but Sango looked great as well. She had on a black off-the-shoulder dress that had gold sequins all on it in the shape of flowers at the bottom of her dress, which opened up in the front just at her thighs and long in the back to her calves. She wore gold high heels and gold bracelets and earrings. Her hair was put up into her favorite hairstyle, which was a ponytail, but it had more curl to it than it normally would have.

She just couldn't get rid of the smile she had on her face when observing the ones she held dear in her hear converse with the ones they love. She also felt a slight pang and even a tinge of jealousy that she didn't have anyone special in her life. She feared that she would forever be alone because the one man she wants just seems to be so far out of her reach.

No, she shouldn't feel upset, her friends and family love her and she was sure that someone out there is her perfect match.

_'If only…'_

Everyone could see that Kagome was in distress and could tell what was wrong. She was always like this whenever she was asked to go out with them. She felt like a fifth wheel and although they try to make her as comfortable as they could they knew that it was to be the job of another to do so. He would be the one who was meant to be with her, the one to complete her to make her feel like she is truly loved. Kagome could never find that perfect guy but hopefully, she will tonight.

"Hey Gome, how's about we really get this party started, pass out some drinks and crank the music up." Inuyasha suggested to which made Kagome's eyes twinkle. She loved to dance and she was sure to do so until her legs fall off.

Getting a tequila sunrise from the bar, she sipped it slowly. Immediately, the taste exploded on her tongue and she smiled at how wonderful it tasted. After finishing a glass, she went on out to the floor to dance with her friends.

The night was slowly progressing, everyone danced, talked, ate, drank. Kagome cut the massive cake that was large enough to feed everyone in the entire club but still have some left over for her to take home. Soon she was feeling extra hyper from the icing of the cake with a slight buzz from drinking three of the famous drinks now. She was dancing without a care and was catching the eyes of practically every single male at the club.

"Hey birthday girl, come over to the D.J. booth so that you can open your gifts." Inuyasha's voice said over the speakers.

Kagome stopped dancing with some random male and skipped over to Inuyasha. She had become very excited about what she was going to get so she started pulling gifts and opening them. She had gotten some very nice things like more jewelry, some clothes, CD's of music from her favorite artist, and things for her skin like perfumes and home spa treatments. She had also gotten some weird things like some thongs, obviously Miroku. All he needs is one feel and he knows your size.

She was very grateful with what she gotten but there was one person that she haven't gotten anything from…well make that two if you count the demon that she haven't seen yet.

She was startled when she heard someone clearing their throat from behind her and looked back hoping that it was Sesshomaru to surprise her only to find out that it's Inuyasha.

"I got you something and I know you'll like it." He said as he kept his hands behind his back.

Kagome cocked her head to the side wondering what he was up to. He came closer to her and took her hand with one of his. He placed something in her hands while muttering a 'happy birthday,' then took a step back to see what her reaction was to it.

She looked at what he placed in her hand and saw that it was a leather rope…wait it's not just any rope it was, "A dog leash?"

Inuyasha just smirked in triumph. She had been looking for a new pet since Buyo passed on. She decided to try dogs but she could never find the perfect one or one that she could afford.

"Go on, give it a pull, your dog will come."

She let out a wide grin and gave the leash a light tug. It was a long leash that wrapped around a corner and she couldn't wait to see her new companion. She could feel the animal stirring on the leash and was ready to bounce when she knew that he was coming. Her eyes grew wide when she finally got a look at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She muttered absentmindedly out loud.

_-Minutes Before-_

He felt completely embarrassed although he didn't show it. Why was he doing this again?

"Trust me Sessh, she'll love it...I think you will too." Inuyasha said as he led his older brother to the club.

Oh right, it was the little miko's birthday and her friends planned to have it in a club. Inuyasha convinced him to pull this stunt. He sighed. If he didn't have an attraction to her as strong as it is, this thing that he was going to do wouldn't have ever cross his mind. He scowled at what his brother was making him do. Sometime he just wants to know what goes on in that hanyou's mind…

_'On second thought, no I don't…'_

Was he really going to do this, him a successful, not to mention well known, international male supermodel going to do something that may come back to haunt him. He thought of how many eyes would see him but suddenly they all disappeared as he thought of Kagome's eyes on him. Those rare crystal blue eyes that despite how cold they're suppose to look always have warmth and compassion in them and can turn fierce and fiery and send chills threw his body. Those eyes that he could look into and get lost in forever.

_'I can't believe that I'm actually doing this.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he stood up from his seat.

Inuyasha just snickered, his brother may be aggravated about this whole ordeal now but he was sure that he was going to be thanked later. Still, he would never let him live this down, Sesshomaru is always the best of everything, now that Inuyasha finally got the upper hand, he was going to enjoy it. Inuyasha could barely hold in his laughter so he turned and chocked out, "C-come on Sessh…we gotta…we gotta get ready t-to…to go out."

Sesshomaru growled lowly and gave Inuyasha a glare even though he wasn't paying attention.

"Let's just get this over with." He said tiredly while ribbing the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, just as soon as I get something."

Inuyasha left out and went to another room, Sesshomaru just stood there wanting to know just what is he doing now and his eyes widened just a fraction in seeing just what his brother had.

"Come on, we have a show to put on."

So the two left.

Inuyasha cleared his throat when he got behind her. She didn't know that he left so she seemed very surprised to find him behind her. He noticed the sadness that shown in her eyes before it was quickly replaced by curiosity.

"I got you something and I know you'll like it." He said as he kept his hands behind his back, he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

He came closer to her after seeing her get even more curious and almost laughed when she tilted her head. He took her hand with one of his and placed the end of a leather leash in her hand while muttering a 'happy birthday,' then took a step back to see what her reaction was to it now.

Saw her look down at the leash and she questioned with raised eyebrows, "A dog leash?"

Inuyasha just smirked, he always knew what to get her being that they were friends since diapers. He even thought that he would be the one to marry her but their relationship just felt so much like a brother and sister one that he couldn't bring himself to turn it into something else. Besides, she had been crushing on Sesshomaru while he had been for Kikyo.

"Go on, give it a pull, your dog will come."

He watched as she tugged on the long leash that he had specially made. He could feel her excitement grow as she looked up waiting for her pet. He had a camera ready to capture this moment as she finally met her dog.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She muttered absentmindedly out loud.

It was a precious white husky, her absolute favorite. The fur is fluffy and all white and even seems to have a few silver strands. His eyes are something of a clear blue, it was almost like her eyes but a much brighter color. However, that's not the thing that really shocked her, it was what…or more like who was holding the puppy.

She saw that the leash led up to a spiked collar around the neck of the man, or more like demon, who was holding the puppy. Then she got a good look at the rest of him and almost burst out laughing. He had some fluffy black dog-ears sitting on top of his head, a leather vest that was open and showed his well-sculpted torso to the world. Leather pants that clanged to him as if he was its only lifeline, a back fluffy tail sticking out from the pants, and boots.

Kagome blushed when she realized that she was staring. She heard a chuckle and immediately turned back to see the most gorgeous smile that she could ever see. He handed her the puppy and laughed nervously as she reached out to get him.

She looked down at the puppy and started stroking his fur. The puppy looked as if it had a large smile on its face as it wiggled and tried to lick her cheek. Sesshomaru looked on with an indifferent mask but one could see the slight tinge of jealously in his eyes.

While still looking at the puppy she said, "I think I should call him…Kai. Thank you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru just shook his head. "No, Inuyasha got the puppy for you. I, on the other hand, have something much…different."

She looked up at him with something akin to shock. What in the world is he talking about?

"It was the half-breed's idea to which he talked me into. My gift to you is to be…your personal slave for a week."

What the **hell**, how did Inuyasha talk him into **that?** Sesshomaru bows down to no one. An entire week with **the** Sesshomaru Taisho as **her** slave. What has the world come to, this is certainty the end of life as we all know it. Maybe she was dreaming.

_'Yes Kagome, it's all a dream, there's no hot, hunky demon lord supermodel in front of you offering to be your…'_

All thought as she felt a clawed hand come around her waist the other reaching for the puppy at the same time.

"Inuyasha, take the pup and leave him in your office while we are still here."

Inuyasha took the husky and left the two. He turned to her as he let his other arm come around her and then asked in his velvety voice, "So, what is it that you would like for me to do?"

Oh, she was going to like this.

"I…I-I want to dance…w-with you." She whispered out.

He just nodded as he led her out to the center of the floor. Another one of her favorite songs so she started dancing. Sesshomaru caught on and started dancing with her. Song after song played and the friendly distance they kept at first closed up until their bodies molded together, touching and grinding on one another. They both forgot the fact that they were with the ones that never had the nerve to tell their feelings to.

When a slow song came on, she rested her head on his bare chest. The smooth, heated skin with a light sheen of sweat felt great to her and she was feeling a bit aroused at being the only one to feel it. Sesshomaru looked down with half-lidded eyes at the small human miko in his arms. He never thought that he would ever fall for someone like her but it happened and he was glad that it did. He never felt as happy as he did with any other woman, only her.

Sesshomaru loved her raven locks that were put up in a bun, which had a few strands out of place from all the activity she engaged in. He marveled at the smooth and soft tanned skin that was just under that metallic crystal blue halter dress which loosely clung to her curves and had two long slits up the sides. He could easily slide his claws under that dress or even make the whole thing fall off by just one pull of the string around her neck, which kept it on her. Her dainty feet which were nicely polished had on three inch open-toed sapphire blue stilettos and he wanted to trace his tongue along her long legs until he came to his destination and once he got there, he wanted to pass her barrier and make her his.

Yea, she was still a virgin, which is another thing he loved about her. He smiled a wicked smile at the thought of being her first…and only. He suddenly felt like it was his birthday too and he will definitely enjoy this gift.

* * *

I actually have a second part to it, it would be the lemon. I would only put it up though if you guys want me to do so. You won't get it till after the hurricane so let me know guys.


End file.
